Mildly Possessive Tendencies (somehow led to this)
by Siderial
Summary: "Did you ever think we'd end up like this?" Vampire AU. Umi/Nozomi/Maki/Eli [Shameless smut request.]


**Mildly Possessive Tendencies (somehow led to this)**

"You're getting slow in your old age, Eli," Maki taunted, flashing dangerously sharp fangs at her sparring partner as she lunged forward with her fist cocked.

"And _you're_–" Eli grunted, parrying the punch, "–getting cocky!"

Maki's eyes widened as she realised the blonde's plan too late. Her side now left wide open, it took the experienced vampire huntress little effort to turn the tables. Stepping into Maki's guard, Eli twisted around and, in one smooth motion, threw the vampire over her shoulder with a loud cry.

It was more surprise at being outplayed than Eli's actual brawn that grounded the vampire. Landing with a heavy thud, Maki blinked from the impact. Within those few seconds, she found herself staring up at intense sapphire eyes, both wrists suddenly caught in a tight – for a human – grip above head while the rest of her body was held down by a familiar weight straddling her waist.

Eli's chest heaved as she hovered over the sprawled form beneath her, triumph glinting in sapphire eyes. "I win, Maki."

Maki's mouth grew dry, and if she were still capable of drawing breath, it would've undoubtedly hitched from the sight above her. Beads of perspiration matted loose bangs and rolled down Eli's cut and carved facial features, where they trailed down the column of her smooth glossy neck and pooled at the junction between delectably prominent collarbones. Framing the flawless form were stray strands of blonde locks that escaped her signature ponytail, a second halo to the ethereal glow the moonlight bathed Eli with, which – in Maki's humble opinion – paled in comparison to deep, mesmerising sapphire orbs. Maki knew Eli liked her eyes; the huntress had mentioned it multiple times before, in a variety of ways, punctuated by innumerable different sounds – and if Maki were to be honest, she found her own amethyst eyes appealing. However, there was no doubt in the vampire's mind that Eli's eyes were infinitely more hypnotic than hers could ever hope to be.

Maki could have continued staring up at Eli for an eternity, but she was snapped from her daze when a smug smirk began to play across Eli's lips. Belatedly, she realised she hadn't at all responded to the huntress. "I-I..." Maki huskily stuttered, struggling to string together a sassy coherent sentence. "I let you win."

Eli hummed knowingly at the weak rebuttal. When Maki bristled and began to put up more of a fight in order to soothe her bruised ego, the blonde lowered herself just enough to gently brush her lips against the full, plump pair below hers. Instantly melting from her ministrations, Maki's lips moved eagerly to reciprocate the gesture. Her neck craned in an attempt to press her lips more firmly against Eli's, but the huntress teasingly inched back, barely keeping their lips locked. Frustration welling up within her, Maki huffed, snapping her teeth a mere hair's width from her partner's face before dropping back onto soft grass.

Eli giggled, pecking pouty lips. "Don't make that face."

"S-shut up," Maki stammered, half-turning her head away. Her gaze still shyly stayed trained on Eli, however, albeit edging on her periphery. The blonde smiled, bending forward to nuzzle Maki's exposed neck, taking in the intoxicating scent that was indisputably Maki; lavender blended with the distinct, crisp scent of winter.

The vampire let out a content sigh, revelling in the smouldering heat pressed against her. Her fangs ached to be used, in such close proximity to the blonde's alluring presence, and perhaps more specifically to her flawless neck and pulsing jugular, but Maki quelled the impulse. It had been difficult at first, her hunger almost overpowering the sensibility she retained, but gradually, the vampire's willpower had increased substantially since their first meeting.

Fully aware of the instinctual conflict that waged within Maki everyday, and _knowing_ that she has resisted – continues to resist – for Eli's sake, the blonde felt her heart swell in pride. In return, Eli released the grasp she had around Maki's wrist and slid callous hands down until they laid against sturdy shoulders, before relaxing entirely atop the vampire's cold, lean body, a display of implicit trust that pleased Maki. With her hands free, Maki moved to wrap her arms around Eli's slender waist, and they stayed like that, tangled together beneath the endless night sky.

Neither were aware of how much time passed, too comfortable in their position to care. However, at some point, Maki abruptly tensed almost imperceptibly, before letting her guard back down. Eli propped herself up enough to stare down questioningly at her companion. "What is it?" she asked, her muscles coiled and ready to spring into action.

Maki shook her head to indicate nothing was wrong, and waited for the blonde to calm down, rubbing comforting circles on her waist with a thumb for good measure (and out of habit). "They're back," she answered.

Eli's eyebrows raised in surprise. "So soon?"

Maki nodded. The corner of her lips curled into a tiny smirk. "I think they've gotten better than you."

Rolling her eyes, Eli punished the vampire for her snarky remark by rising to her haunches, breaking the intimacy. "Should we surprise them?"

A smile tugged at Eli's mouth upon hearing the disgruntled little noise Maki subconsciously made in the back of her throat. "If you want to," grouchily replied Maki as she pushed herself up onto her forearms.

Climbing to her feet, Eli offered a hand to the prone vampire, who accepted the help. "Let's go then," Eli said, voice wavering slightly from the strain of yanking someone upright.

Maki sighed and closed her eyes, twirling the ends of her hair with a finger. "Lead the way."

Eli's face twitched in amusement as she observed how Maki tried to casually play off the fact that her cool hand had manoeuvred to tightly entwine with Eli's. _'How cute,'_ she thought, cocking her head. _'It's surreal, to think that at one point, we had been enemies.'_

Noticing that the blonde hadn't budged, the vampire glanced at her companion, only to realise Eli was watching her with affectionate eyes. "W-what? Stop staring at me like that!" Maki complained, averting her gaze.

Eli grinned. "Alright, alright," she conceded, leisurely walking towards the manor with Maki in tow. As they fell into step, Eli's mind began to wander again. "Did you ever think we'd end up like this?" she mused.

"What are you talking about?"

Eli hummed. "Sorry, just thinking aloud."

Maki huffed, tugging on the tips of her tresses. "If you're going to ask a question, do it properly," she berated. Not waiting for an apology Eli wouldn't give, the vampire considered the query. "If you asked me when we first met, I would've told you no. But now? I can't imagine being apart from any of you," Maki slowly said. When Eli turned to face her with that damnable knowing look on her face, Maki stiffened. "T-that doesn't mean that I…"

"I know," Eli playfully appeased, squeezing Maki's hand. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Maki started. "I– of course I am!" she haughtily asserted. "Who do you think you're talking to?" Shyly glancing at the huntress from the corner of her eye, she muttered, "Eli is cute too."

Smug satisfaction filled the vampire when Eli's cheeks flushed a pretty pink. "W-what?" Eli stuttered, stumbling over her own feet.

Maki winked. "You heard me."

"... You're getting as bad as Nozomi…"

* * *

><p>The first thing that hit Maki when they entered the living room was the overwhelming stench of death and blood clinging to both sorceress and archer in the space. Letting out an indignant puff of breath, Maki wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Go take a shower. I don't like smelling other vampires on you."<p>

Eli grimaced, nodding slowly in kind. She wasn't able to detect the odour, but the way black, viscous 'blood' stained their clothes unsettled the huntress. They weren't usually so sloppy, considering both were typically ranged combatants. "How did things get so… messy anyway? Are either of you hurt?"

Sonoda Umi shook her head. "No, we both escaped unscathed," she informatively replied. "As for what happened…" the archer trailed off, glancing unsurely at Nozomi.

Touching her lower lip with a finger, the sorceress mulled over how it came to be. "I was testing a new spell," she explained, smiling sweetly.

Maki crossed her arms. "And it involved getting up close to another vampire?" she accused, irrational jealousy seeping into her tone.

Nozomi's tongue poked out kittenishly. "Maa, maa, Maki-chan…" she placated.

Umi arched a brow at the disgruntled vampire, raising her composite bow for emphasis. "You understand that we only carry this scent because we exterminated one of your kindred, yes?"

Pressing her lips together into a thin, neutral line, the vampire gave her a blasé shrug. "What's your point?"

"Honestly…" Umi sighed, shaking her head.

Nozomi giggled. "Don't be like that, you two," she sang, skipping behind the archer to drape her arms over Umi's shoulders and press her generous bust into the flustered archer's back. "Umi-chan, you know Maki-chan can get possessive–"

Maki bristled. "I am not _possessive_–!"

"–but that's because she _loooves_ us," Nozomi finished cheerily, pecking Umi's red cheek with a wolfish grin.

"N-Nozomi!" Umi squeaked, her wide, alarmed eyes flitting quickly between the coy sorceress, amused huntress and exasperated – if somewhat feverish – vampire.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Maki exclaimed, twisting her locks around her finger. She stomped her foot petulantly, catching Nozomi's knowing smirk from her periphery.

"Alright, alright, stop playing around. You know how sensitive Maki's nose can be," Eli interjected, sensing the need to act as the voice of reason lest their bickering escalate; none of them would get anything done that night if _that _happened. "And I rather you both be clean as well, so… please?"

"Mm, if Elichi's asking like that," Nozomi coquettishly replied. Pulling away from a slightly unsteady Umi, the sorceress spread her hands across defined shoulder blades. "Come on Umi-chan, let's take a bath~" Not heeding Umi's weak, sputtering protests, Nozomi gently nudged the archer towards the door. Before they left the room, however, Nozomi peered over her shoulder with a meaningful smile and canted her head. "Aren't you two going to join us?"

Viridescent eyes twinkled mischievously, watching Maki's body tense and Eli's throat bob as heat crept up her neck.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli shouted.

"S-stop joking and hurry up!" Maki hurriedly yelled. "We haven't had dinner yet!"

"Ehh? But Maki-chan," Nozomi playfully whined, stretching her neck. "We can have dinner in the bath–"

"_Nozomi!_"

"Ahh, screaming my name already? That was fast, Maki-chan–"

"Nozomi, you idiot–"

* * *

><p>Nishikino Maki sank deeper into the large bath, warily eyeing the busty individual sat directly across from her as she hummed a jaunty tune. The vampire's body was curled in on itself, arms wrapped around knees that were brought to her petite chest, to prevent any… 'accidental' gropings.<p>

Flanking either side of them were Eli and Umi, although the latter was evidently on edge about their situation despite having shared baths – amongst other things – with them on multiple occasions. In contrast, Eli was the epitome of relaxed, her eyes shut in bliss, revelling in the steaming, revitalising water as it soothed her tense muscles.

"See? This was a great idea," Nozomi chirped, stretching her arms. Umi and Maki's gaze were magnetically drawn downwards, observing as rivulets of water trailed tantalising between ample cleavage and around full, perky breasts, before hastily flitting away. The sorceress simpered silently, delighted by their reactions.

Maki was the first to recover, though it took her a few moments to regain her wits and temporarily leaden tongue. Raising her frowning lips out of the water, she countered, "Umi looks like she's either going to pass out, or run with her tail between her legs."

The jab snapped Umi from her state. "I-I do _not_ look like I will do either!" she vehemently insisted. However, Umi's bravado dissipated the instant Nozomi looked at her lecherously, and a squeal fell from the archer's mouth as she hurriedly covered her assets.

Nozomi flashed her an exaggerated pout before returning her attention to Maki. "But she always looks like this when we first start."

The blush colouring Umi's porcelain skin darkened. "N-Nozomi–"

"Don't deny it, Umi-chan~" Nozomi cooed, making a grab for the archer who hastily shuffled out of the way. She paused, then added as a cheeky afterthought, "Ah, but when we finally get her going–"

"That's enough out of you, Nozomi!" Umi cried, feebly splashing some water in her direction.

Easily avoiding the weak wave, sorceress laughed at the desperate attempt to hush her. "See?" she said, inching towards the retreating figure. "So commanding–"

"No-_Nozomi_!" yelped Umi before their end of the sizeable bathtub deteriorated into absolute mayhem; the sorceress lunged forward with glee, successfully seizing a wriggling Umi in her hearty embrace.

While that happened, Eli inched beside Maki and gave the vampire a hug. "Relax," she whispered, rhythmically running her hands up and down Maki's wiry arm. "Why are you so wound up tonight?"

Maki chewed on her lower lip, feeling heat coil tighter in her loins as Eli's soft breasts rubbed and caressed her side with every breath the blonde took. "I just…" The vampire released a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, trying to smother the uncomfortable, bothersome _something _niggling at her chest; a something unattributed to the infinitely more pleasurable sensations Eli flooded her with. "I don't know," she responded honestly. "Sorry."

Cupping Maki's chin, Eli waited until vibrant amethyst eyes opened and concentrated on her before replying. "Don't be. We're here to help, Maki. You're not alone anymore."

She could have drowned in those endless pools of sapphire, was what Maki thought as she matched Eli's electrifying stare, her lips quirking at Eli's touching remark.

"Elichi's right, you know," chimed in Nozomi, who, failing to wrestle off the hands covering Umi's breasts, settled for wrapping her arms around Umi's waist. Having forgotten themselves and where they were, Maki and Eli jerked, swivelling to face an impish sorceress. "Mm, could it be because of what happened earlier?"

"Earlier?" Umi echoed, squirming as the sorceress's fingers traced nonsensical shapes on her stomach.

Nozomi grinned toothily as she felt toned abs tremble from her ministrations. "The whole 'being able to smell other vampires on us' affair."

As focused as Nozomi was on Umi, she didn't miss the way Maki tensed. _'Oh? Could it be?'_

"But Eli's fights always force her into close proximity with other vampires," Umi pointed out, audible strain in her voice as she tried to calm her hammering heart.

Catching on quickly to the conclusion their partners were heading towards, Eli's body followed the redhead's example, though a hot blush crept onto her delicate features.

Jade eyes glinted. "Hmm… don't tell me…"

Umi arched a brow, twisting her head just enough to peer at the sorceress. "Nozomi?"

"I knew my suspicions were right," Nozomi cryptically replied as she rested her chin on Umi's shoulder. More so feeling the confusion radiate from Umi than anything else, the sorceress elucidated. "Do you remember that phase when Elichi only ever wore turtlenecks?"

The archer's forehead wrinkled. "Doesn't she still wear them occasionally?"

Under Nozomi's unflinching, scrutinising gaze, Eli had a knee-jerk reaction. That alone told Nozomi all she needed to know, and a triumphant smile bloomed across her face. "I had wondered…" she slyly said. "Have you two been doing dirty, vampire-y things behind our backs?"

Umi proceeded to flush a ruby red that Eli was swift to copy, both their minds racing with innumerable risqué images. "D-d-d-dirty v-v-vampire things? Eli? Maki? Eli and Maki? T-t-toget–" Umi cut herself off with a strangled shriek. _'S-s-shameless! Absolutely and utterly shameless!'_

"N-Nozomi!" Eli stuttered, screwing her eyes shut in embarrassment.

"We haven't been doing anything like that!" Maki ardently defended, though the abnormally high pitch in her tone ruined any semblance of her collected demeanour. Watching the archer continue to visibly panic, she snapped without any malice, "Stop blushing, Umi!"

Nozomi sulked. "Ehh, you're lying. That's not fair~"

"We just– I just–" Eli floundered, reeling at how rapidly the conversation had spun out of control.

"I guess that explains why Maki-chan hasn't been feeding as often as she used to, huh? We just never see the new sessions–"

"Nozomi!" the trio yelled in unison.

Said sorceress laughed mirthfully, her grasp on Umi loosening long enough for the archer to slip away. To Umi's relief, and perhaps slight disappointment, Nozomi didn't pursue her, instead turning her attention on the surly vampire. "So? Maki-chan?"

"W-what?" the redhead stammered, failing to school her frazzled expression or voice.

"Don't you think it's time for dinner?"

The redhead's eyebrows knitted. "That's how you're going to change the subject, Nozomi?" she protested, irked by the sorceress's constant teasing. "I–"

Languidly standing, inch upon enticing inch of Nozomi's slick bare skin rose from the bath, glistening tantalising beneath the shower's fluorescent light. All three women were stunned into silence as her svelte figure strutted towards Maki, full hips swaying hypnotically with every step.

Maki gawked. As Nozomi drew ever closer, something in her brain clicked and the vampire flailed backwards, trying to scramble to her feet. "W-wait a minute–"

Her sentence was cut short when Nozomi took two large strides and pinned her shoulders to the wall, stopping Maki in her tracks. As she slid back down onto her rear, Nozomi climbed into her lap.

"That wasn't the kind of dinner I was thinking of," Nozomi whispered, pressing her forehead against Maki's. The vampire shivered from the assault of intimate sensations; the warm breath that spread over her lips, the gentle, loving bumps between their noses, and finally, those piercing, wanton jade eyes that fed the raging inferno within Maki's loins.

Maki gulped. "Wha–"

The corner of Nozomi's lip quirked. "It's not fair if only Elichi gets to do this."

'_Is she saying...' _Dubious understanding flashed in Maki's eyes. "Nozomi… Are you sure–?"

Nozomi held a finger to her lips and smiled kindly. "I trust you, Maki-chan."

'_Trust.' _The sheer sincerity in her voice floored Maki.

Noting that the vampire still hadn't made any move to touch her, Nozomi's eyes crinkled goodnaturedly. _'Even after everything, she still has this side to her.'_ Exhaling quietly, the sorceress gave an adorable tilt of her head as she played with the damp ends of Maki's tresses. "Maki-chan, if you don't do anything, I'll start thinking you don't want me."

Amethyst pupils snapped back into focus. Chewing unsurely on her lower lip, behaviour unbefitting of a formidable and heavily romanticised creature such as herself, Maki allowed her hesitant hands to roam across the expanse of Nozomi's lightly quivering form – the only indication that Nozomi was just as affected.

As she grazed the side of Nozomi's ample breasts, the sorceress's breath hitched in anticipation, prompting Maki to simper, confidence blossoming in her chest. However, the smug upturn of her lips was promptly wiped off her face when Nozomi caught them in a deep kiss. It only took a split second for Maki to reciprocate hungrily. Caving into her repressed instincts, her hands sliding to tenderly cup full swells.

Gasping loudly, Nozomi jolted as smooth palms rubbed against her hardened nipples, breaking the contact between their lips.

A guttural, purely animalistic growl ripped through Maki's throat, and she swiftly reconnected their mouths while gently, possessively, squeezing Nozomi's breasts to keep her in place. The primal sound elicited a delicious shiver that lanced down everyone's back and coursed through their bodies, capturing their undivided attention.

Umi's breaths came erratically as she watched the display with a stomach-churning mix of horror and awe. Despite her cool and collected facade, and her frequent exposure to Nozomi's… _affections,_ Umi was still painfully easy to fluster. She wanted to shrink away, or hide, or flee – anything to give _them_ privacy (why were they doing... _this_ in the _bath?!_) and _her_ a peace of mind. But an undeniable fire had been unwittingly stoked, and Umi – to her utmost distress – found it impossible to tear her eyes away.

Eli floated towards her trembling form and placed a hand on her shoulder, applying pressure when Umi jumped at the touch. "Relax, Umi."

Wide amber eyes whirled on her. "H-h-how can I relax when– _when_–"

"Shh," Eli hushed, wrapping her arm loosely around the antsy archer. "It's not this is the first time we've been together like this, right?"

"B-b-but–"

Her sentence was cut off by Eli's insistent lips. Umi let out a muffled cry of surprise, but once the pleasurable sensations sank in, her eyes fluttered close, mollified.

Eli smiled upon feeling Umi's muscles slacken. She indulged in the feathery kiss – so unlike Maki and Nozomi's self-assured ones – for a few more beats before pulling back enough to speak, though not far enough to completely separate their lips. "If it really bothers you," she quietly said, every movement of her mouth coaxing Umi on, "focus on me."

And so Umi did.

Preoccupied with each other, both huntress and archer failed to notice how their other partners' interaction had escalated to scorching heights.

Nozomi writhed on the vampire's lap, moaning softly in time to Maki's thrusts. Water sloshed messily around them as they subconsciously rolled their hips in search of more friction, and their lips pressed against every surface they could reach of their partner's wet body.

When Nozomi felt sharp incisors brush against her neck, a load groan escaped her parted lips, and she threw her head back with abandon. Maki growled, pressing her fangs a little more firmly against the fragile skin as warm, moist walls clenched around her fingers, which set off another surge of heat that washed over Nozomi.

However, even through the almost debilitating haze of lust, Nozomi was perceptive enough to notice that those fangs never did penetrate skin as intended, Maki straining to hold herself back despite the heady call of Nozomi's pulse. Nostrils flaring in mild irritation, the sorceress thought enough was enough. Weaving her hands through Maki's tresses, the panting Nozomi waited until Maki's fingers filled her before she bent forward and bit down _hard_ on Maki's unblemished shoulder, extracting a surprised yelp from the restrained vampire.

In her state, Maki paused in her ministrations, disbelieving eyes staring as Nozomi slowly came up with a self-satisfied smirk. Brutish and territorial as the markings may have been, Nozomi could understand why people loved them so; a primal facet of herself trilled in delight as she admired the clear indents left behind.

"Nozomi?" Maki breathed.

The sorceress winked, and began grinding down on Maki's hand with renewed vigour. "If you're not going to help yourself, then I will."

Amethyst eyes gleamed dangerously at the challenge. "I don't want to hurt you," she huskily replied.

"This level of courtesy isn't like you, Maki-chan."

Still, the redhead clung to the last of her swiftly whittling patience. "Last chance," she whispered, shifting her hand from Nozomi's perky tit to push at the small of her back, drawing Nozomi's slender neck nearer.

Turning to look her dead in the eye, Nozomi's hips never ceased their tiny little bucks as she kept herself right on the edge. "Do it."

Maki huffed at the command. Pressing her thumb against Nozomi's clit, she vigorously circled the nub with practiced ease. As Nozomi arched beautifully with a bend that could rival Eli's flexibility, Maki slid her hand up the slick surface of her back until she cupped Nozomi's nape. Using the hold as leverage, Maki carefully eased her neck to the side, granting her unhindered access to the sorceress's throbbing pulse. Baring her fangs, Maki honed in on supple skin. At the last second however, she nipped playfully at the spot once, then twice, giving her partner ample amount of time to reject her advances.

The pleading whine and insistent roll of her hips told Maki no such thing would occur that night. _'You're so troublesome,'_ she groused inwardly, begrudgingly noting that even her inner voice couldn't hide the happiness she felt. Without further delay, her teeth sank into pliant flesh with ease, and the vampire was promptly rewarded with a burst of rich, delectable blood. Drinking the sweet vinous ambrosia deeply, a sonorous groan resonated from Maki's throat as she savoured the new, potent flavour.

The vibrations were what pushed Nozomi over the precipice. Sharp pain mingled brilliantly with the mindblowing euphoria from her orgasm, spots danced in Nozomi's vision and her cries crescendoed, spurring Maki to bite down harder as her own little orgasm hit; the vampire's sensibility never fully departed however, for Maki pulled away a little later once her high began to fade, lapping at the wound to gather the remaining trickle of fluid and close her punctures.

Shudders wracked through Nozomi's limp body as the all-encompassing sensations died into a dull roar. When she came back to awareness, her breaths were haggard, and she found herself sprawled atop a concerned Maki.

"Do you want to get out?" the vampire worriedly asked.

"No… no," Nozomi wheezed, weakly nuzzling her cheek on Maki's shoulder. "Just… hold me for awhile?"

The vampire's eyebrows dipped broodily, but she yielded to the request. It took awhile for Nozomi to recover, but Maki's cold yet comforting embrace helped immensely. Once feeling finally returned to her body, Nozomi slowly sat upright.

As they stared at each other, no words needed to be exchanged, their blissful, albeit tired on Nozomi's end, expressions stating all that had to be said.

A low whimper sounded from behind them, alerting them to the activities that had been ongoing while they busied themselves. As they peered over at the other end of the tub, they found Eli flashing them a genial smile as she expertly worked Umi's body into a lust-addled mess.

Nozomi giggled, casting Maki a sideward glance. "Why don't we go help them out?"

Maki sighed, letting go of the sorceress's waist. "You're insatiable."

"That's not a 'no'," Nozomi remarked devilishly as she watched the vampire stand. The sorceress accepted the hand Maki offered, and was carefully pulled to her feet.

"If you pass out–"

"Don't worry, Maki-chan," Nozomi soothed, pecking her on the cheek in thanks. "You'll be there for me, won't you? And Elichi, and Umi-chan."

Maki huffed. Turning her head away, the vampire silently tugged her towards their companions, one of whom was entirely engrossed in the affection she was being showered with.

Umi's eyes flew open when two _additional _pairs of arms that weren't Eli's encircled her waist. Twisting as much as the hug would allow, Umi identified Maki as the body pressed intimately against her. The redhead seemed slightly disgruntled, which Umi attributed to Nozomi hugging them _both_ from behind, pinning Maki to the archer.

"W-wh–"

"It's Umi-chan's turn," Nozomi answered gleefully, brushing her hands against the archer's stiff peaks. Umi squeaked as her sensitive nipples were tweaked by deft fingers.

Maki spotted the tiny glimmer of fear beneath the intense pleasure reflected in amber eyes. Frowning slightly, she bluntly said, "I'm not doing that to you," in an effort to alleviate Umi's anxiety. It worked, for – in spite of the easily misconstrued phrasing – Umi caught on to its meaning and promptly relaxed (or, relaxed as much as _Umi_ could in this situation) in their arms.

Unbeknownst to them, Eli and Nozomi shared a knowing look over their shoulders.

"Umi still hasn't gotten off," Eli informed them, to the archer's horror.

"E-Eli?!"

"Ahh, why don't we help her with that, Maki-chan?" Nozomi said, trying to persuade the redhead with an affection nudge of her nose.

"I don't nee–" Umi's rebuttal caught in the back of her throat as Maki's long fingers glided down her flat stomach and the little tuft of hair to her aching slit, slipping inside with little effort.

The vampire worked swiftly, caressing tender folds with practiced ease. With Umi's long, gorgeous locks out of the way, bundled into a neat bun, Maki had free rein while exploring her delicate skin.

The combination of Maki's attentive ministrations and each thrilling, heart-skipping scrape of her fangs set every nerve ending in Umi's body alight, and she quivered, seeking to regain some of her lost balance as she blindly grasped Eli's upper arms. Umi's posture wasn't Eli's priority, however, as the blonde's hand sensually snaked up Umi's thigh until her calloused thumb found the sensitive little bundle of nerves right above the archer's tended to folds. Umi's figure lurched as the appendage rubbed her clit in a rhythmic motion of increasing intensity, desperately wishing to rush Umi towards orgasm.

The archer's loud gasp was smothered by Eli's rough kiss, and that was all that was necessary to tip Umi over. Her lithe figure shuddered violently in their arms, hoarse, muffled cries punctuating each dying tremble until all that escaped swollen lips were satisfied whimpers.

In a display very much like the one Maki had witnessed not ten minutes prior, the thoroughly exhausted Umi slumped against Eli's front, every ounce of strength sapped from her.

Eli's brows furrowed as she firmly held Umi by the waist, lest she slipped into the water. "We should get her out of the bath."

"I'll do it," Nozomi volunteered as she rose to her feet. A gesture waved the vampire away, allowing Nozomi to bend down and gather Umi in her arms. Muttering a short incantation, the sorceress glowed a faint purple before the aura faded as promptly as it had appeared. She then proceeded to lift Umi with apparent ease and climbed out of the bath.

Maki watched them warily, trying her best not to focus solely on Nozomi's firm rump as it flexed with every move. "Will you be alright?"

"I'm stronger than I look, Maki-chan," Nozomi replied, padding towards the door. She threw a quick wink over her shoulder as she added, "I just needed a little time to adjust to the effects of your love bite."

The sound of water vigorously sloshing echoed through the muggy room as Maki started. "D-don't call it that!"

Nozomi grinned. "Whatever you say, Maki-chan."

Eli made to stand. "We should come with you–"

"Nope!" Nozomi chirped, just as the doorknob glowed faintly and twisted, enabling an invisible force to push the door open. The cold chill rushed into the bathroom, prompting Eli to instinctively duck into the tepid water for protection. "You're staying here with Maki-chan until she gets her dessert," the sorceress skittishly remarked. "After all, you haven't received any attention yet, right?"

"Wai–"

"No leaving until you're done!" And with that, the door shut with a quiet click.

Eli sighed. "That Nozomi…"

As she twirled the ends of her hair, Maki arched an eyebrow. "You say that as if you didn't know her."

"I say it _because _I know her too well," the blonde wryly replied.

Maki hummed, eyeing Eli. "I guess she had a point, though."

"Maki?" Eli said, tone laced with confusion as the redhead swam the short distance separating them. Maki's hands found purchase on Eli's hips, rubbing slow circles against one of Eli's many sensitive spots. With a low moan, the blonde involuntarily twitched, her folds yearning contact it had been too long deprived of.

Maki simpered, maneuvering so her knee brushed against Eli's puffy slit, eliciting another series of persistent bucks that effectively drove Eli into a frenzy. "You're already so worked up," she huskily whispered, her amethyst eyes clouding over with something inherently carnal as the familiar, intoxicating scent of Eli's lust pervaded the thick air around them.

"Don't say that out loud," Eli shakily choked between the hitches in her breath. "I had to watch all of you…"

Maki replied with an absent-minded hum, more so from the nails that started scraping her back and Eli's delightful reaction towards the slender fingers that sank into her quim than the statement.

Eli's soft walls clamped down on the skillful appendages, wringing them for all the pleasure they could grant her. Instinctively spreading her legs further apart for Maki – who immediately seized the opportunity and pinned the blonde between her solid frame and the tub – Eli's back then curved beautifully, pressing pliant breasts and hardened nipples against a similar, smaller pair, eliciting groans from both partners. Maki took advantage of Eli's new position, curling her right arm around Eli's waist before sliding down to grab a handful of wonderfully tight ass.

Their lips locked in a rough open-mouth kiss, and tongues danced fervently, indulging in the sweet taste of one another and relishing in the preview of what – or _who_ – was to come.

A particularly deep thrust forced Eli to break the liplock as she threw her head back, releasing a throaty moan. When Maki's cool lips brushed against her collarbone, a stray thought struck the blonde. "Did you…?" Eli breathily trailed off.

Maki tensed, and looked as if she wasn't going to reply. But then, she bobbed her head bashfully. "With Nozomi."

Eli pouted, and her eyes fluttered shut. "I must have missed that part."

Before Maki could reply, deft, calloused fingers stroked her moist folds, taking her by surprise. Her body stiffened and a gasp slipped from parted lips. "E-Eli–"

The sight of ardent blue eyes crippled Maki's ability to speak.

"Let's make this quick," Eli feverishly whispered, running her hand through Maki's messy locks.

Baring her teeth, Maki grunted in concurrence.

The next few minutes passed by in a blur, as they rocked and grinded against each other with reckless abandon, their prides – and overwhelming lusts – urging both to drive the other into a state of jittering, unintelligible, euphoria-filled disarray first. Ragged pants filled the otherwise quiet space, staggering in pitch and volume as their hands thrusted faster and more erratically, their impending orgasms crippling fine motor skills.

Eli's blood pulsated strongly, humming with intoxicating amounts of adrenaline, calling for the vampire to indulge in her most sinful of desires.

A low, menacing snarl reverberated through Maki's throat as she struggled with the instinct, sending goosebumps across Eli's alabaster skin. Arching her back yet again, the huntress craned her head, wordlessly offering – not for the first time – the treat Maki's salivating mouth hungered for.

Without any reservations, Maki dug in; her teeth cut through hot flesh like a knife through butter, and her mouth was promptly flooded with heady, exquisite ichor. Finally getting the taste she had long awaited for, on top of the talented hands that pleasured her quivering quim, Maki achieved release for the second time that night, and her body jolted in accordance.

Long fingers simultaneously plunged themselves into Eli's warm depths, triggering one of the most intense orgasms the blonde had ever experienced as she struggled to make sense of all the overpowering sensations assaulting her addled mind. On the brink of blacking out, her shaking hand weakly tugged Maki's hair, prompting the redhead to snap to her senses.

Swallowing the mouthful of viscous ambrosia, Maki pried her fangs away with much reluctance, apologetically licking the wounds as they steadily mended. Once the rhythmic grasps on her moist fingers grew progressively weaker, Maki removed her hand from between Eli's legs to properly cradle the blonde.

Brushing loose matted bangs away from Eli's closed lids, Maki noted how pruny her fingers had become and exhaled a quiet sigh. _'We've been in here for too long,'_ she inwardly grumbled, rising to her feet.

Only when glassy sapphire eyes blinked slowly to clear the fog, and her vision came into focus, did Eli begin to realise she had been hauled out of the water and was already on the path towards the master bedroom. "You're still not tired," she weakly remarked, gathering the attention of her collected companion.

Maki peered down at the huntress in her arms, noting that she still looked impossibly alluring in spite of the clear exhaustion on her countenance. "One of the few perks."

"I don't like it. Makes me feel like I haven't been doing a good enough job," she drowsily replied.

Maki's even strides faltered slightly, and she turned disbelieving amethyst eyes on the lethargic huntress. "... You did," she stated. "Don't doubt that."

When Eli's gaze snapped up, she found Maki trying her damndest to avoid eye contact. Eli smiled but said nothing, allowing both women to bask in the fleeting afterglow and silence as they made their way towards the master bedroom. Wet tracks illuminated by the faint moonlight trickling in from massive windowpanes lined the path, a clear indicator that Nozomi and Umi had had the same idea. Spurred by the thought, Maki's steps grew more brisk as she turned the corner.

Arriving swiftly, they found the door already ajar, mutters flittering from the tiny gap. Nudging the door open with her foot, they entered, finding Umi cosily tucked underneath silk sheets while Nozomi, dressed in her nightgown, sat next to her on the sprawling bed, stroking the slumbering archer's hair.

The sorceress looked up at the sound of hinges creaking, flashing a small smile as Maki padded over and – with Nozomi's help – placed Eli under covers, despite the blonde's protests.

"All done?" Nozomi asked, covering her mouth with a hand to muffle her soft yawn.

Maki nodded, walking to the nearby closet to grab her robe. Throwing it on, she loosely tied her sash before heading for the door again. "I'll go get all of you something to eat."

Nozomi hummed quietly. "I think we'll all be asleep by the time you get back."

Maki halted for a split second before shrugging. "I'll wait until you wake up." Not waiting for a response, the vampire left, shutting the door behind her.

"She's really not one for cuddling afterwards, huh?" Nozomi quipped, crawling over to the blonde.

"It takes her some time," Eli replied, compliantly snuggling into Nozomi's soft body when the sorceress laid between herself and Umi with arms spread.

"So? How was it tonight?"

"Intense," Eli murmured, nuzzling the crook of Nozomi's neck, right around the area Maki's fangs had buried themselves in not long ago. Skin still highly sensitised by that, Nozomi shivered, eliciting a delighted giggle from Eli.

As pleasant still fell over them, Eli's pensive mind recalled the question she had asked Maki earlier that night. "Nozomi?"

"Hmm?" the sorceress groggily responded, having almost fallen asleep.

"Did you think we'd end up like this?"

Nozomi hummed thoughtfully. "... Yes." She cocked her head enough to meet Eli's eyes and awarded the blonde a sleepy smile. "It was in the cards, Elichi."

The huntress let out an amused huff. "Of course."

Viridescent eyes twinkled. "You know what else they would say? That we should nap before Maki-chan comes back."

Eli giggled and draped her arm over Nozomi's waist. "Sounds reasonable."

"Right? Goodnight Elichi."

"Goodnight Nozomi."

A quiet mutter, before an arm flung itself over Nozomi's stomach, slapping noisily against Eli's.

"... Goodnight to you too, Umi-chan."

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong> 'How can I make this sound as doujin-like as possible' was the theme I worked in mind with, hence the cheesy dialogue. Dedicated to and requested by VnixxiR (because she uploaded _art_ on tumblr/dA). This went through so many rewrites JFC, and tons of liberties were had in the end anyway. The concept started as Maki/Eli, and evolved into… _this._

… It basically became an excuse to write more shit-tier smut. Which was disgustingly difficult since this was essentially trying to cram three scenes into one seamless piece with zero actual idea in terms of pacing or direction beyond 'and then they frick fracked _somehow_'.

I'm sorry I'm trash.

There are many more (read: better) things I want to do with the LL cast – different AUs (with _actual plot_), pairings, genres – but we'll see where the wind (and my muse) takes me. Hopefully, to a place where I have better grasp on their characters.

(Eyyy first foray into the LL franchise! Encouragement in both review/favourite form and Tumblr ask will always be greatly appreciated.)


End file.
